1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical fiber cord having an optical fiber ribbon in which four or more coated optical fibers are arranged in parallel.
2. Related Art
In recent years, with the increase of capacity of data in a data center, a demand for an optical fiber cord with a multi-fiber connector is increased.
As a related-art optical fiber cord, a multi-fiber cord is used in which a plurality of coated optical fibers are accommodated individually (which is referred as a single fiber type multi-fiber cord). A terminal part of the single fiber type multi-fiber cord is connected to an MPO (Multi-fiber Push-on) connector having 12 fibers, 24 fibers or the like.
A multi-fiber cord is also used in which an optical fiber ribbon is accommodated in place of the coated optical fibers (which is referred as a ribbon type multi-fiber cord). A terminal part of the ribbon type multi-fiber cord is connected to an MPO connector having 12 fibers, 24 fibers or the like.
As one example of such a ribbon type multi-fiber cord, the patent literature 1 discloses a flat type optical fiber cord having one or a plurality of optical fiber ribbons and a sheath with a substantially rectangular form in section for accommodating the optical fiber ribbons, wherein thick parts that are formed to be thicker than other parts are provided in diagonal parts in an inside surface of the sheath.